Je t'aime
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Eu te amei. - Harry Potter


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship:** Harry Potter**  
**

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Eu te amei.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** er... não tem **  
**

**Finalização: **11/12/2010

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Je t'aime**

Você está no palco e todos te olham. Mas ninguém te vê, realmente. E você sabe disso.

Você sente os olhos sobre você, eles pesam. Eles falam, eles gritam e você se encolhe, e a menina ri baixinho e te empurra de leve em direção à ponta do palco. Você quase se sente grato. Você precisa falar, precisa discursar e agradecer por toda aquela atenção e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, porque os olhos acreditam em você e você sabe disso.

Todos esperam algo de você, mas ninguém realmente se importa, você sabe.

Então você fala o que precisa ser dito e sorri porque mandaram você sorrir e escuta os aplausos e agradece com um aceno de cabeça e fica feliz quando o ministro finalmente assume sua posição e seu discurso e você pode se retirar novamente para o fundo do palco, onde a menina entrelaça os dedos aos seus, dá um beijo leve em seus lábios e diz que tudo vai ficar bem.

E talvez você acredite, talvez não. Seu sorriso é alívio e daqui, dessa distância, eu não sei dizer pelo quê. Pelo fim da guerra ou pelo fim do discurso. Ou pelo fim da sua vida como ela foi até agora.

Você olha para a menina e se sente grato simplesmente por ela estar ali, por ela ter te empurrado quando você não queria ir e por agora dizer o que você não quer escutar. Você tem medo que nada fique bem, mas ela acredita que tudo vai ficar bem, então você pode acreditar também.

Você pensa que a ama, mas você não sabe o que é amor. Ela pensa que te ama e para ela isso é o suficiente. Vocês podem ser felizes enquanto isso permanecer assim, nem mais nem menos.

Eu poderia te amar, Harry Potter.

Eu te olho por cinco minutos e você não sente meu olhar. É somente mais um olhar na multidão. E, no entando, em cinco minutos eu já sinto que eu poderia te amar.

Ninguém viu a insegurança do herói como algo além de uma timidez engraçadinha. Mas você nunca se sentiu realmente seguro, não é mesmo? Nunca teve chão firme o suficiente sob seus pés, não é simplesmente porque tudo terminou que essa segurança vai passar a existir.

Eu te olho e, mesmo dessa distância eu posso te ver. Posso ver os olhos verdes – tão verdes – cansados. Você ainda não dormiu o suficiente, não é mesmo? Você ainda está esperando alguma coisa acontecer. Você ainda tem pesadelos, menino, e se envergonha por isso, porque já não há nenhum monstro saindo de dentro do armário para te pegar.

Eu te olho e vejo a pele pálida demais, você ainda não se permitiu sentir a luz do sol, você ainda não se permitiu sair e respirar. Você não quer ver as árvores, você não quer olhar o lago. Você tem medo de que não seja o mesmo lugar que você tanto amou, que algo mudou _neles_. Você não quer ver o tanto que algo mudou _em você_. Então você permitem que os outros te levem – para tocas, para prédios, para a beira do palco, você não se importa. Você não tem mais lugar.

Eu te olho e vejo os lábios finos pálidos e rachados. Eu sei que eles não são assim. Eu te olho por cinco minutos e vejo suas cores sumindo, pouco a pouco, dos olhos, da pele, dos lábios. Às vezes acho que até seus cabelos estão se tornando menos negros. Você está desaparecendo de si mesmo. Enquanto eu te olho, você morde seus lábios mais uma vez, ouvindo a menina falar com você e concorda com um aceno de cabeça. Você tem tanto a dizer, mas não é o momento, não é a coisa certa, não é o que os outros querem ouvir, não é o que você deve falar. Você não está preparado para falar e se impede de dizer. Você está se ferindo e sumindo.

E te ver sumir dói em mim de uma forma humana. E eu te olho, vejo suas mãos tremerem levemente e você segurar com força a barra das mangas da veste para contê-las. Você se contém de uma forma dolorosa quando quer gritar, quando quer chorar, quando quer correr dali.

Você não quer as palavras do Ministro. Você não quer o carinho da menina. Você não quer o agradecimento daqueles que tanto te olham.

Você quer ser você, e quer ser admirado _por isso_.

Eu poderia te amar, Harry Potter, por tudo o que você é. Porque, em cinco minutos, eu te vejo.

Mas é tudo o que vivemos juntos. Você pertence à multidão, não a mim.

E mesmo assim, eu te amei.

Você nunca saberá, não há motivo para você saber, mas eu te amei.

-:=:-

**NA: Chorei escrevendo isso, comofas? **

**Coisas da vida + Tpm + música certa = essa fic.**

**Enjoy. And review.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
